


Show Off

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Comfort, Confident Mickey, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: WHAT ABOUT A DRABBLE WHERE TRANS!MICKEY FINALLY FEELS COMFORTABLE BEING SHIRTLESS IN FRONT OF IAN WHEN THEY'RE GETTING DOWN TO THINGS AND IAN IS, OF COURSE, SUPER SUPPORTIVE AND SUPER ATTRACTED TO MICKEYS BODY~Mickey is hesitant to let Ian see him, but Ian makes it easy.





	

“Wait wait wait…” Mickey said, suddenly feeling absolutely naked instead of just missing a shirt. He took in some deep breaths, trying not to listen to the little voice telling him to put it back on and throw himself into his closet and never come out. Jesus, you’d think he’d spent enough time in one.

“Mickey,” Ian sat up from the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, still keeping his eyes closed tight, “…you don’t have to if you’re not ready. I’m perfectly fine being the only one butt naked here”

Mickey’s breath caught in his throat. “What?”

“Joking. You don’t have to do it, just c'mere” Ian reached out blindly for the other boy.

As much as Mickey wanted to let him talk him out of it and take his hand and continue making out, he instead scoffed with overcompensating confidence.

“I bet you are, with your perfect abs and all that. How about you let me show off for once, huh?”

Ian chuckled. “Fair enough, Mick. Can I open my eyes now then?”

“No! I mean…” Mickey looked down at himself once more like it would help, then sighed and put his hands in his pockets. “Okay.”

Ian peeked one eye open, teasing his boyfriend so he would smile a little. He opened both eyes and took Mickey in, careful not to show much on his face. “Wow.”

“‘Wow’? Really?” Mickey crossed his arms over himself and slumped inward. “Fuck.”

Ian sat up and crawled to the end of the bed, reaching and pulling Mickey to him. “No, you look good, Mickey. I’m just amazed at all your progress. It’s great.”

Mickey looked up at him from under his lashes, unsure. “You’re supposed to say that.”

Ian rolled his eyes, but kept his hands on Mickey’s sides. He moved his thumbs lightly over the less-protruding hips and slightly define V. “I’m impressed.”

“Better be,” Mickey grinned with a boost of confidence.

“Or what? Hmm?” Ian tickled him a bit, always aware of going too high. Mickey had made it clear what he was okay with and he didn’t want to ever screw up that trust. He was making strides, but there were still days where he just didn’t feel right at all, and on those days they caught up on whatever show they were watching.

Mickey giggled, flinching away slightly, more from the sensation than from actually being touched. He’d never really been touchy-feely, even with his family. Mandy was an exception sometimes, but Ian had gotten the furthest. He proved even from the beginning that he truly respected Mickey and listened. Maybe some of it was out of fear too, but Mickey tried not to give him a hard time when he slipped on the rare occasion.

“Or you’re not gonna get in my pants” he teased, poking Ian back.

Ian shrugged. “That’s okay” he admitted half-seriously. He leaned down and kissed Mickey’s cheek then his jaw then his lips.

Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck but didn’t get any closer, and Ian didn’t mind.


End file.
